Field of Technology
The embodiments herein generally relate to user interfaces for the configuration of multiple electronic devices.
Background
Electronic devices may permit users to update software, download or remove applications, synchronize application data, or otherwise configure a device using a series of user interfaces (UIs) and option icons on the device or from an application on a computer to which the device is connected.